


Dreaming of Star Wars

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly, Voice Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ronan's dreaming something specific on the fourth day of May. <br/>Disclaimer: Just playing paper dolls with Ms. Stiefvater's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



The fact that Ronan could pull _anything_ from his dreams was a little strange, and a little creepy. Blue wasn't sure how he could pull a living thing, a baby raven, out of his dreams, and she'd watched Chainsaw grow up. 

But showing up at Monmouth Manufacturing and finding all the boys staring in what could only be awe at something on the pool table, well, Blue wasn't quite sure how to react. 

"What is it?" she asked, approaching with the caution due a thing on the pool table. 

"Ronan dreamed," Noah said, grinning huge. 

"Something real," Gansey said, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip. But his shoulders showed how excited he was. 

"Something unreal," Adam said, and his mouth moved a couple of times afterward. 

Ronan just sneered, but in a proud way. "Come see, Maggot." 

Which was worse, Gansey calling her 'Jane' or Ronan calling her 'Maggot'? Blue hadn't quite made up her mind and still hadn't by the time she reached the pool table, jostling her way between Ronan and Adam (because jostling Gansey Wasn't Allowed) and stared at what was one the table. "Okay," she said, tilting her head and wishing hard she had Calla's ability to express herself through her eyebrows, "what is it?" 

"It's May the fourth," Ronan said, almost patiently for him. 

"Uh huh?" 

Ronan gestured magnificantly, and at the end of the sweep of his hand, he grasped the mechanical tube-grip thing and activated it. A neon red light juddered out of it with a clear hum and Ronan spun the grip in his hand, neatly severing the top off of one of Gansey's cereal box buildings. "Hey!" Gansey shouted while Noah made an appreciative cooing sound and Chainsaw squawked and dove for cover. Blue half wished she could go with the bird. Adam, somewhat more practical, said, "If you destroy the pool table, Blue and Gansey might hurt you." 

"It's a light sabre!" Noah told Blue. 

"You know, Star Wars?" Ronan asked her, sneer still very much evident. 

"Surely you've seen Star Wars?" Gansey asked, but with the expression on his face that told Blue he hoped she wouldn't take offense at the question. 

"I have, but...why a light sabre?" Blue gestured at Ronan warily. 

"May the Fourth be with you?" Adam didn't exactly question, but he shrugged at the end of it. 

Blue eyed them all. Their varying levels of enthusiasm. And she shook her head. "Too much testosterone for me." She waved as she started for the door. "Call me tomorrow. Unless you're doing something equally dumb for Cinco de Mayo!"


End file.
